


Twins

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clint isn't married, F/F, Love, M/M, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Romance, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda's thoughts on Clint and Natasha's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twins

After the battle is over Wanda is left grieving.  
That's until Pietro makes a miraculous recovery.  
She and her brother join the team.  
She is fascinated by the people in the team and their relationships with each other.  
But the most interesting relationship is between Hawkeye and Black Widow.  
Wanda thinks they are like her and Pietro.  
Twins in all but blood.  
She heard Tony call them Shield twins once.  
Their relationship is as close as her with Pietro.  
They both protect each other.  
Have each others backs.  
Wanda knows about her brothers crush on Clint.  
They later start dating.  
She herself has a crush on Natasha.  
There is something addictive about that woman and Wanda realizes it as she begins a relationship with her.  
Wanda shares all this with Pietro.  
He says Clint and Natasha are twins like them.  
Just not related by blood but related by their past.  
Their experiences, fears and nightmares


End file.
